The Great What If
by Oni Rinku
Summary: What if things happened differently than the TV show. Starts after Oliver has been on the Island for two years. Title in the works.


So it's been along time sense I've posted anything here, and I assure you that it's not because I've forgotten my other stories. I just don't have the drive to write them after my old computer blew up. Anyways I wanted to write this and even though I'm not sure if I want to move this past a one-shot, I do have a basic plot that I'll be sticking to if I decide to continue. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

There was a rustle of a branch in the dense foliage. Knowing of all the predators of the island he notches an arrow from his bow, ready to release at a moments notice.

_'Breathe in and out, focus on the potential target and get ready to let go.'_ He thinks to himself. Stalking forward on baited breath, he can hear the muffled sounds of a woman crying with the grunting of a man. Taking deep, steady breaths, he move forward staying hidden as he stalks the source of the sounds.

His eyes narrow in anger as he sees the source of the noise. Three men dressed in the ruined outfits befitting men of wealth half dragging a young woman roughly by her arms. He can make out the remnants of her outfit, pajama pants ripped in several places and a tank top shirt that's relatively untouched, with only one tear near the bottom. He's about to make his move and help when he hears them begin to talk.

"Shut up you little bitch," says the man gripping her arm tightly, "if you hadn't stuck your nose in our business then none of this would have happened. It's all your goddamned fault that we're marooned here, you and that goddamned nose. Maybe I should break it as payment, and then have you pay us all back in other ways." He finishes with the gleam of a predator in his eyes as the woman starts to cry harder trying to get away.

"There's no where to run," continued another man, "no one here to save you, and no one here to hear you scream. You're all ours you little whore."

Just as the third man makes his way over to her, the bowman's decided that he's heard enough. Letting loose the arrow into the heart of the man holding her, he quickly grabs another arrow and shoots the third man through the neck, ending his life instantly.

The last man, shaken out of his stupor runs behind the girl and grabs her from behind putting her in a chokehold. Looking around quickly he sees a man with a bow and arrow drawn and trained on him. Putting the girl in front of him for protection, he calls out to the bowman with false confidence.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to shoot her now would you? Why don't you just let us leave, it's a big island after all and I don't want to cause you any trouble." He glances at the girl, then back to the bowman and starts to talk again. "If you want, I'd be willing to share her with you as a peace offering, so what do you say?"

The archer pauses a moment to get a clear shot at the man, not wanting to hurt the young woman who was obviously kidnapped.

Thinking that he has the bowman's attention, his next words have the girl crying even harder.

"If you want you can even have her first, I don't mind waiting you know." Then he makes the last mistake of his life as he leans his head out of the cover of her back to look at the other man.

In a flash it's all over as the archer lets loose the arrow and watches as it strikes the other man in the eye, killing him and bringing the young woman down from the sudden tug of the limp body falling.

Still in shock by the events, she pushes herself backwards from the archer until she hits the trunk of a tree. Her eyes, wild with fear, stare at her savior as tears still stream down the sides of her face. She finds herself vaguely recognizing him from somewhere, but doesn't know from where.

The archer slowly sets his bow down on the ground and raises up his hands in the air just as slowly, with his eyes never leaving hers. He then moves his hands to his chest and undoes the crude buckle and lets his quiver fall to the ground. His hands back up in the air, he slowly begins walking toward her only to pause when she starts to panic.

Taking a step back, he sees her shiver from the cold and begins to shrug off his leather jacket. Noticing that she looks like she's about to run he stops.

"It's cold," his voice, raspy from months of disuse startles her, "you need this jacket more than I do right now so I'm going to give it to you. If you would let me go and put it on you then just nod your head."

She thinks it over for a moment the meekly nods her head, prompting him to take it off completely and slowly walks over to her. Her body grow stiffer the closer he comes until he's next to her, all she can hear is the beating of her own heart in her ears as he reaches over and puts it on her shoulders. The jacket is still warm as it envelops her small frame and she barely flinches when he reaches over and pulls the hood up.

Suddenly everything that happened crashes like a weight on her as she wraps her arms around him and cries, relieved that this mysterious man came to rescue her when she thought all was lost. He holds her tight as she sobs, whispering words of comfort into her hair, reassuring her that everything would be all right.

After what seems like hours of sitting on the ground crying into him, she pulls herself away from his embrace and starts to stare at all the scars littering on his body. After pulling her eyes away from the scars, she looks at his face with a questioning look on hers.

He notices the puzzled expression as she stares in his eyes, hope shining in them. Putting a small smile on his face for her, he wonders what happened to have her here in this hell.

"I'm sorry," he starts," I haven't given you my name yet. I'm-"

"Oliver Queen," she whispers with her eye's widening finally knowing why he looked familiar.

To his credit, he didn't let her knowing who he was faze him. He knew that he's been away from civilization for quite some time but that his face might still be recognized, even with the long hair and wild beard.

"Yes," he says with a small smile, "my name's Oliver. And what's your name?"

"You've been missing for two years," she says in a small voice while completely ignoring the question, "and here you are, stuck on an island half naked with a bow and arrow and me with your jacket on, I mean you must do this for all the girls you rescue from-"

Her eyes start to water as she begins to relive her last few days in captivity. She starts to shake and begins to get lost in her horrific memories when she feels two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. She can hear Oliver whisper that everything will be all right. After listening to his reassuring words, she snaps out of her panic attack in time to see the sun setting on the horizon.

Oliver notices that she's calmed down enough that he asks for her name one more time.

"Felicity," she says, strength returning to her voice, "I'm Felicity Smoak."

Giving her a large smile, Oliver hugs her tight against him. "It's nice to meet you Felicity." She smiles up at him as he wipes away her tears.

"Let's get to some shelter. It can get cold here at night so lets get you someplace warm."

She nods in agreement as he stand up, his hand in hers. Gathering his quiver from the ground, he secures it one handed then grabs his bow, smiling at her the entire time.

As they walk through the jungle following a path that only Oliver seems to know about, he's talking quietly to her about the different plants if only to take her mind off the cause of her being on the island in the first place. They finally approach the camp when she sees the remains of a campfire. To her right there are tools that he must use to make his arrows, and racks of animal hides tanning to become leather. She sees a small sleeping mat that's the size of a twin bed.

Feeling him let go of her hand she starts to panic, reaching out for him grabbing his arm and hugs it close to her.

"No!" She shouts startling him. "Don't leave me, please don't go." Hearing her whisper the last part, he hugs her tightly to him.

"Don't worry Felicity," he reassures her, "I'll never leave you alone. I'll be here for you as long as you want me to."

* * *

And here is the end of it. As I said up top, I might continue but I'm not sure I have it in me. If I decide to go on with it, then it'll be a slow burning relationship that will start after the island and they're back in Starling City. Anyways, see y'all later!


End file.
